villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragonborn
The Dragonborn is the main protagonist of the Elder Scrolls V:Skyrim. While he is usually a hero, his morality depends on the player and at certain points in the game, the player is given the choice to commit terrible, sometimes atrocious acts. Villianous acts Common quests * In the game, the Dragonborn has the option of robbing people of their possessions. *During the quest "A Lovely Letter", the Dragonborn is asked to deliver a false letter by ether Sven or Faendal, supposedly written by the other's rival, to the two's love interest Camilla in hopes of winning her over. The Dragonborn can also choose to betray one of the men to the other. Dark Brotherhood quests *In the quest "Innocence Lost", the Dragonborn must kill the cruel headmistress of the Honorhall Orphanage Grelod the Kind by request of Aventus Aretino, a orphan living under her cruel regime at the orphanage who thinks the Dragonborn is an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood. It can be argued though that due to her abusive treatment of the children there, she deserved it anyway. *In the following quest "With Friends Like These..." the Dragonborn is kiddnaped in his/her's sleep by an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood named Astrid and brought to an abandoned shack, located in the marshes north of Morthal. She reveals that the Dark Brotherhood is aware of his/her's murderous deed and is pleased that Grelod is dead, but since the Aretino performed the Black Sacrament, they demand that a debt be paid for the kill that was stolen from them. To pay this debt, she has brought three other people to the shack where the Dragonborn awoke. they are tied up and wearing execution hoods, but are able to answer questions. Astrid tells the Dragonborn that there is a contract out on one of their lives, and the Dragonborn must figure out which one and kill them. If the Dragonborn kills one of the hostages, whether it is the guilty person or not, Astrid then offers the Dragonborn to join the Dark Brotherhood. *Once the Dragonborn has joined. he/she can be given various contracts on various people's lives. *In six quests, (The Silence Has Been Broken, Bound Until Death, Breaching Security, Recipe for Disaster, To Kill an Empire) the Dragonborn must assist the Brotherhood in their grandest plan yet, assassinating Emperor Titus Mede II himself! To carry out this contract, the Dragonborn must kill serveral important people. These being the emperor's cousin, Vittoria Vici during her wedding in order to help rile fear for the Emperor's visit, Commander Maro's son Gaius Maro in order to distract the commander (who is head of the Emperor's security) from his duties during the Emperor's visit, making the assassination all the more easier, (The Dragonborn also plants a fake letter on Gaius's body which details an assassination plan on the Emperor's life in order to throw off suspiction of another assassination attempt), Gallery Vamplordcrop_03.png|The Dragonborn in his vampire lord form. See Also *The Dragonborn on Heroes Wiki Category:Assassin Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Elder Scrolls Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Anti Heroes Category:Fan Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Anti-Villain Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Forgers Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Vampires Category:Lycanthropes Category:Sorcerers Category:Sorceress Category:Swordsmen Category:Staff Wielders Category:Axemen Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Feline Villains